New Arrival
by CalleighNEricFans20
Summary: Could Calleigh and Eric be expecting a child..? Please read this chapter to find out.......


"**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since we have written anything but here it is a new chapter for you all to enjoy hope you all like it and please leave some feedback at the end we would really appreciate that :)"**

The next morning Eric wakes up to find Calleigh on the bathroom floor.

"Hey baby is everything okay?",Eric asked.

"Not really,I have been sick all night",Calleigh replied.

"I'm so sorry baby,do you think maybe you have a bug or something?",Eric asked.

"I don't know,my period is a few weeks late so I think I am gonna see if I can see my doctor today",Calleigh replied.

"Okay,Do you want me to stay home so I can go with you?",Eric asked.

"No,you can go to work and I will call you when I find something out okay",Calleigh replied.

"Alright baby,I better get ready for work then but, good luck today okay",Eric said.

"Thanks",Calleigh replied.

Eric leaned over and gave Calleigh a kiss and then went to get ready for work..

Later that day...

Calleigh made an appointment to go and see her doctor and then she got ready to go...

At the doctors office...

"Hey Calleigh,how are you doing?",The doctor asked.

"I'm doing good doctor Smith",Calleigh replied.

"Okay, So I see here some of your symptoms have been throwing up,you have been achy. what else have you noticed that's off?",The doctor asked.

"Well my period is a few weeks late",Calleigh replied.

"Okay,let's go ahead and have you take a pregnancy test",Doctor smith said.

"Okay,let's do it!",Calleigh said with excitement in her voice.

Awhile later...

Calleigh took the pregnancy test and waited for Doctor Smith to give her the results..

"Well Calleigh,I have good news for you. Your pregnant!",Doctor Smith exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant! I'm so happy and excited,I can't wait to tell Eric",Calleigh replied.

"Congratulations! I will need to see you back here in a few weeks, so just make sure you stop by the front desk and make your appointment okay",Doctor Smith said.

"I will",Calleigh replied and then walked out the door.

Calleigh went to the front desk and made her appointment and then decided to head to the lab to share the good news with everyone.

At the lab...

Calleigh parked in the parking garage and practically ran inside with excitement to tell everyone the good news.

"Hey Cal what are you doing here,I thought you were sick?",Natalia asked.

"I haven't been feeling too well,but I went to the Dr today",Calleigh replied.

"Oh ok,is everything okay?",Natalia asked.

"Oh yeah,everything is fine I just need to see Eric. do you know where he is?",Calleigh asked.

"Yeah,He's in the breakroom",Natalia replied.

"Alright thanks,see you later Nat",Calleigh shouted out and then headed for the break room.

Calleigh walked into the breakroom...

"Hey baby",Calleigh said.

"Hey Cal,what are you doing here?",Eric asked.

"Well,I have something I need to tell you but I didn't wanna tell you over the phone",Calleigh replied.

"Okay,is everything okay?"Eric asked.

"Everything is great! I'm pregnant",Calleigh replied.

"Congratulations baby!",Eric said and then hugged and kissed Calleigh.

"We should go tell H",Calleigh said.

"Sounds good,let's go tell him",Eric replied and then him and Calleigh headed to H's office.

Knock Knock

"Come on in",Horatio said from the other side of the door.

"Hey H,we have some news for you",Eric said.

"What is it,is everything okay?",H asked.

"Yeah everything's great",Calleigh replied.

She then looked over at Eric"Go ahead and tell him",Calleigh said.

"Calleigh is pregnant!",Eric said with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations you two,when did you find out?",H asked.

"I just found out today,I'm about 2 weeks along",Calleigh replied.

"That's so exciting!do you wanna find out the sex of the baby?",H asked.

"I don't really know,Eric and I haven't talked about anything yet",Calleigh replied.

"Well congratulations I'm happy for the both of you. Why don't you go ahead and take off for the rest of the day,you and Calleigh go and celebrate. lunch is on me",Horatio said.

"Thank you sir",Eric said and then him and Calleigh headed out of his office and to the parking garage.

Eric goes to Calleigh's side first and opens her door for her and then goes to the drivers side to get in.

On the way to the restaurant...

"I love you so much baby,I am so excited for this baby to come",Eric said.

"Me too,I can't wait to tell our family,we should call and tell them over lunch".Calleigh said.

"Sure, that sounds good.",Eric replied.

About 20 minutes later...

Eric and Calleigh arrived at there favorite italian restaurant

"Table for two..?" the hostess ask

"Yes",Calleigh replied with a smile

"Okay then. Right this way",the hostess replies and then starts to lead Calleigh and Eric to their table

"Okay here are your menus and your server will be right with you",the hostess says and then starts to walk away

A few minutes later...

"Hi my name is Sara and I will be your waitress today,can I start you guys off with something to drink?",The waitress ask

"Yes we will both have sweet tea",Eric replies

"Okay,I will be right back to take your order"the waitress replies and then walks away to get their drinks

Riing Riing

"Hey momma"Calleigh says with excitement in her voice

"Hey Calleigh,I just wanted to call and see how things were going for the newlyweds?",Marie asks.

"Things are going great momma,me and Eric actually have some news to share with you,we are expecting a baby!",Calleigh says

"Aww that's great sweetheart I am so excited for the both of you I know that you both will be great parents",Marie replies

"Thank you momma,Can me and Eric come by and see you after lunch?",Calleigh asks

"Of course you can,I would be delighted to see the both of you",Marie replies.

"Okay,we will see you then",Calleigh says and then hangs up her phone.

Calleigh and Eric finished up there meal and headed over to Calleighs parents house

Knock,Knock

"Hey momma"Calleigh says

"Hey baby girl"marie says and gives calleigh a hug

"Come on in guys marie says and shuts the door"

"So your expecting,Congratulations to the both of you im so happy for you!",Marie said

"It's very Exciting!,And also new and scary at the same time"Calleigh says

"Don't worry you and Eric are gonna make great parents"Marie replies

"Aww thanks momma"Calleigh replies

"How is mister Kenwall's Business trip going?"Eric asks

"It's going very well,I just got off the phone with him before you arrived. But I didn't tell him the news. I want you two to be able to share that with him" Marie replied

"Thank you Marie,When does Kenwall come home?,Eric asks"

"He comes home tomorrow", Marie replies"

"Perfect we will have you two over for dinner and tell him then"Eric replies

"Sounds good"Marie replies

"Well we better get going. We both have work in the morning and im tired"Calleigh replies

"Well thanks for stopping by. I love you both",Marie replies and shuts the door

On the way back to Eric and Calleighs house...

"Can you believe we are gonna be parents?",Calleigh asks.

"No I can't,but I am so excited. Your gonna be a great mom I know it",Eric replied.

"Aww thanks baby,and I know that you will be a great dad",Calleigh says.

"Thank you baby",Eric replies and then leans over and kisses Calleigh on the lips.

A few minutes later Eric and Calleigh arrive at their house Eric gets out of the car and then goes to the passenger side to open Calleigh's Door for her and they head inside

"That was such an awesome day,but I am Exhausted",Calleigh says.

"Why don't you go ahead and head to bed. I am gonna stay up for awhile and work on some paperwork for tomorrow",Eric replies.

"Are you sure?,Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I am sure, go ahead",Eric says and then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"Alright see you in the morning baby",Calleigh says and then starts walking toward the bedroom

Calleigh wakes up and leans over to see that Eric has still not come to bed. So she checks the clock and see's that its already 5:00 am so she gets up to see where Eric is

Calleigh walks into the living room to see that Eric had fallen asleep on the couch. sSo she decides to just leave him there and cover him up with a blanket and head back to bed


End file.
